hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimmjow
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is an Arrancar and the Sexta (6th) Espada in Aizen's affiliated army. Apperance: Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consists of white trousers, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. Personality: While appearing to be a laid-back individual, this scruffy exterior hides Grimmjow's brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. FurthermoreHe is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Pantera: Pantera: His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind", referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of Amber power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. His abilities while released include: Enhanced Hierro: Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Erachi energy beam without receiving any physical damage. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. Enhanced Strength: His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars via collateral damage. He was also able to send an opponent through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of meters with a few light punches and kicks. Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. Garra de la Pantera: Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. Desgarrón: Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Amber that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. Gallery: Grimmjow2.jpg|Grimmjow in his released state. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada